Episode 352e. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 5)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares for the final battle against the evil Empire with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Lando Calrissian (Jonesy), Chewbacca and Han Solo (Joshua), who was free from carbonite. The Rebels' task is defeat the stormtroopers and Luke's task is to defeat Darth Vader (Nonny) and Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), or Palpatine. Will they save the Republic? Will Luke be able to defeat Darth Vader and Darth Sidious? Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Admiral Ackbar (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *The Flock (from Angry Birds) as Ewoks *Gil as C-3PO and Anakin Skywalker *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1983 movie "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi." *This is a sequel to "The Empire Strikes Back." This story takes place after the third story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story Part 5 (Plan to disable the shield/Luke meets Sidious/Battle of Endor Part I/Leia is injured/Luke vs. Vader Part I) (at the forest of Endor) The Rebels, the two droids and the two Ewoks watched as the shuttle leave and Leia had a plan. Ashlie: The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy. Joshua: Hey, don't worry. Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this. Chewbacca: (roars) Pink Bird: (speaks Ewokese) Gil: (speaks Ewokese) Pink Bird: (speaks Ewokese) Ashlie: What's he saying? Gil: He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge. (at Space) the Millennium Falcon and the fighters prepares for battle and awaits orders from Admiral Ackbar. (at the Millennium Falcon) Lando had a co-pilot and orders from Admiral Ackbar. Jonesy: Admiral, we're in position. All fighters accounted for. Ackbar: Proceed with the countdown. All groups assume attack coordinates. Nien Nunb: (in Sullustese) Jonesy: Don't worry, my friends are down there. They'll have that shield down on time... or this'll be the shortest offensive of all time. Ackbar: All craft, prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark. Jonesy: Alright. Stand by. The fighters, the Millennium Falcon, and the fleet buzzed into hyperspace. (at Endor) The group saw the troopers guarding the shield. Orange Bird: (speaks Ewokese) Joshua: Back door, huh? Good idea. Orange Bird: (speaks Ewokese) Pink Bird: (speaks Ewokese) Joshua: It's only a few guards. This shouldn't be too much trouble. Pink Bird: (speaks Ewokese) Gil: (speaks Ewokese) Ashlie: Well, it only takes one to sound the alarm. Joshua: Then we'll do it real quiet-like. Then, one of the Ewoks left to find something. Gil: Oh! Oh, my. Uh, Princess Leia! Ashlie: Quiet. Gil: I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash. Ashlie: Oh, no. Joshua: There goes our surprise attack. Then, the troopers saw the Ewok riding on a bike. Little Fish: Look! Over there! Stop him! Three of the troopers prepares the bikes and tries to catch the Ewok. Leia and Han watches them. Joshua: Not bad for a little furball. There's only one left. You stay here. We'll take care of this. Pink Bird: (in Ewokese) Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I have decided that we shall stay here. C-3PO stays with the Ewok and R2-D2. One of the Ewoks were playing with the bike until the troopers managed to catch up with the Ewok. Luckily, the Ewok grabs a vine and lets the bike go. Han sneaks his way inside the bunker and taps the trooper. The trooper tries to stop Han until he was surrounded by Rebel armies. (at the bunker) Han, Leia, Chewbacca and the Rebel armies came to look around and tries to disassemble the shield. (at Death Star II: Darth Sidious' throne room) Darth Vader escorts Luke to see Darth Sidious, the supreme Galatic Emperor, himself. Mr. Grumpfish: Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you. (uses the Force to take off binders) You no longer need those. Darth Sidious looks at Luke for a moment until he tells the guards to leave. Mr. Grumpfish: Guards, leave us. The guards left and Sidious couldn't wait to complete Luke's training. Mr. Grumpfish: I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master. Tobias: You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father. Mr. Grumpfish: Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken... about a great many things. Nonny: (showing the lightsaber) His lightsaber, your excellency. Mr. Grumpfish: (grabs the lightsaber) Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you. Tobias: You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead... and you with me. Mr. Grumpfish: (laughs) Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet. Yes... I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here. Tobias: Your overconfidence is your weakness. Mr. Grumpfish: Your faith in your friends is yours. Nonny: It is pointless to resist, my son. Mr. Grumpfish: Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. Oh... I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive. (at Endor: The bunker) The Rebels stormed in the bunker and tells the Imperial soldiers to move. Joshua: Alright! Up! Move! Come on! Quickly! Quickly, Chewie. Ashlie: Han! Hurry! The fleet will be here any moment. Joshua: Charges! Come on, come on! The troopers are going inside and C-3PO, R2-D2 and the Ewok watches them. Gil: Oh, my! They'll be captured! Pink Bird: (in Ewokese) Gil: Wa-wait! Wait, come back! R2, stay with me. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Crab #1: Freeze! Han throws the charges at the soldier but the commander caught them. Crab #2: You Rebel scum. (at Space) The Millennium Falcon, the fighters and the fleet arrived next to Death Star II and Endor. (at the Millennium Falcon) Lando prepares the fighters ready. Jonesy: All wings report in. Lobster: Red Leader standing by. Charlie Brown: Gray Leader standing by. Linus: Green Leader standing by. Lobster: Lock S-foils in attack positions. (at the Rebel fleet) Admiral Ackbar watches the fighters going in action. Ackbar: May the Force be with us. (at the Millennium Falcon) Lando saw the Death Star and knew the shield is still up. Nien Nunb: (in Sullustese) Jonesy: We've got to be able to get some kind of a reading on that shield, up or down. Well, how could they be jamming us if they don't know if we're coming. Break off the attack! The shield is still up. Lobster: I get no reading. Are you sure? Jonesy: Pull up! All craft pull up! The Falcon and the fighters moved left and Admiral Ackbar calls in. (at the Rebel Fleet) Ackbar: Take evasive action! Green Group, stick close to holding sector MV-7. Snail: Admiral, we have enemy ships in sector 47. Ackbar: It's a trap! The Imperial fighters buzzed in. Jonesy: Fighters coming in. Marcie: There's too many of them! Jonesy: Accelerate to attack speed! Draw their fire away from the cruisers. Lobster: Copy, Gold Leader. (at Death Star II: Darth Sidious' throne room) Darth Sidious took Luke to see the battle outside. Mr. Grumpfish: Come, boy. See for yourself. From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion. Luke noticed his lightsaber that Sidious kept. Mr. Grumpfish: (looks at the lightsaber) You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant. Tobias: No! Mr. Grumpfish: It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine! (at Endor) The stormtroopers took Han, Leia and Chewbacca outside of the bunker. Little Fish #1: Alright, move it! I said move it! Go on! There were a lot of troopers and C-3PO made a diversion. Gil: Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me? Crab: Bring those two down here! Little Fish: Let's go! The stormtroopers have found R2-D2 and C-3PO. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Well, they're on their way. R2, are you sure this was a good idea? Little Fish: Freeze! Don't move! Gil: We surrender. Then, the Ewoks attacked the stormtroopers. Gil: Ohhh! Stand back, R2. The Flock: (battle cry) The battle begins, the Ewoks and the Rebels attacked the troopers and the walkers are on the attack. The Ewoks glides through and attacks the troopers. Han and Leia were at the bunker and needs to get inside. Ashlie: The code's changed. We need R2! Joshua: Here's the terminal. Ashlie: R2, where are you? We need you at the Bunker right away. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Going? What do you mean, you're going. But- but going where, R2? No, wait! R2! Oh, this is no time for heroics. Come back! The Ewoks are attacking the troopers and the walkers as well. (at Space) the Millennium Falcon and the fighters began eliminating the Imperial fighters in Space. (at the Millennium Falcon) Jonesy: Watch yourself, Wedge! Three from above! Lobster: Red Three, Red Two, pull in! Peppermint Patty: Got it! Schroeder: Three of them coming in, twenty degrees! Lobster: Cut to the left! I'll take the leader! They're heading for the medical frigate. Lando was making up for a lost time. Violet: Pressure's steady. Jonesy: Only the fighters are attacking. I wonder what those Star Destroyers are waiting for. (at the Star Destroyer) Admiral Piett had a call from the supreme Galactic Emperor, Darth Sidious. Lucy: We're in attack position now, sir. Joe Agate: Hold here. Thibault: We're not going to attack? Joe Agate: I have my orders from the Emperor himself. He has something special planned for them. We only need to keep them from escaping. (at Death Star II: Darth Sidious' throne room) Luke watches with Vader and Sidious outside as the fleet battles. Mr. Grumpfish: As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station. (to the comlink) Fire at will, Commander. (at the control room of Death Star II) Joe Richkid: Fire! (at Space) The Death Star shoots green laser at the Rebel fleet. (at the Millennium Falcon) Lando knew what was going on. Jonesy: That blast came from the Death Star! That thing's operational! Home One, this is Gold Leader. Ackbar: We saw it. All craft prepare to retreat. Jonesy: You won't get another chance at this, Admiral. Ackbar: We have no choice, General Calrissian. Our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude. Jonesy: Han will have that shield down. We've got to give him more time. (at Endor) Endor was under attack and Han, Leia, C-3PO and R2-D2 needs to open the door to disable the shield. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: We're coming! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) R2-D2 plugs into the terminal but the stormtrooper shoots R2-D2 and the doors were open. Gil: My goodness! R2, why did you have to be so brave? Joshua: Well, I suppose I could hotwire this thing. Ashlie: I'll cover you. The Ewoks scurries off and one died. They ran off as fast as they could go. (at Space) The Death Star starts to shoot some more of the fleet. (at the Millennium Falcon) Lando went for a lost time and calls Ackbar. Jonesy: Yes! I said closer! Move as close as you can and engage those Star Destroyers at point- blank range. Ackbar: At that close range, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers. Jonesy: We'll last longer then we will against that Death Star... and we might just take a few of them with us. (at Space) The Imperial fighters shot the Rebel fighters. Franklin: She's gonna blow! Pig-Pen: I'm hit! (at Death Star II: Darth Sidious' throne room) Luke watches as the fighter were being destroyed and Darth Sidious looks at Luke. Mr. Grumpfish: Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends. Luke began to stare at Darth Vader and the lightsaber that Sidious was keeping. Mr. Grumpfish: Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete. Luke had no choice but he remembered what Yoda and Obi-Wan said. He can't misjudge Sidious and he had to face Darth Vader again. Then, Obi-Wan's voice came to Luke. Mickey: (V.O.) Hurry, Luke! Hurry! Tobias: (grabs and wields and ignites his light blue lightsaber) Nonny: (wields and ignites his red lightsaber) Instead of striking down Sidious, Luke chose to fight Darth Vader. (at Endor) The battle was still on, the Ewoks and Chewbacca had a plan. They had to see something in the walkers. Chewbacca and the two Ewoks swing into the walkers. Imperial troopers saw the Ewok and was surprised. Crab: Look! Snail: Get him off of there! Chewbacca threw out the trooper and the Ewoks attacked one inside. Chewbacca went inside the walker. They're inside and shoots the other walker. The other Ewoks cheered. Chewbacca and two Ewoks, who were inside the walker was shooting the stormtroopers. The Ewoks worked together to stop the walkers and the troopers. Han was trying to fix the control panel to open the door. Joshua: I think I got it. I got it! But it fails and closes the door. The stormtroopers shot Leia in the shoulders. Ashlie: (in pain) AAAGH! Han and C-3PO finds Leia injured. Gil: Oh, Princess Leia, are you alright? Joshua: Let's see. Ashlie: It's not bad. Little Fish: Freeze! The stormtroopers caught them. Gil: Oh, dear. Little Fish: Don't move! Leia had the gun ready. Joshua: I love you. Ashlie: I know. Little Fish: Hands up! Stand up! The blood was on Han's hands and the walker came to them. Joshua: Stay back! Then, out of the walker was Chewbacca. Joshua: Chewie! Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Get down here! She's wounded! No, wait.... I got an idea. (at Death Star II: Darth Sidious' throne room) Luke fights Darth Vader in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. It was epic since the duel on Bespin. Darth Sidious watches them. Mr. Grumpfish: (laughs) Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you. Luke deactivates his light blue lightsaber. Nonny: Obi-Wan has taught you well. Tobias: I will not fight you, father. Vader came up to Luke, who backed away. Nonny: You are unwise to lower your defenses. Tobias: (wields the light lightsaber and ignites his light blue lightsaber) Luke fights Vader. It was fast and furious. Luke leaps onto the platform and deactivates his lightsaber. Tobias: Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you... the conflict. Nonny: There is no conflict. Tobias: You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now. Nonny: You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny. (throws the red lightsaber) Darth Sidious watched as Luke fell under the platform. Mr. Grumpfish: (laughs) Good. Good. Nonny: (force grabs and wields and ignites his red lightsaber) END of Part 5 Category:Stories